Atari
|} Atari war eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Ramat Gan in Israel. Import und erste Jahre in Israel Atari stammte aus Tansania, wo sie etwa 1961 im Arusha-Nationalpark geboren wurde. Sie wurde 1964 mit zwei anderen Kuhkälbern und einem Bullkalb nach Israel gebracht, wo sie zunächst mit diesen im Zoo Tel Aviv lebte. Später übersiedelte sie dann in den neuen Zoo Ramat Gan in der Nähe von Tel Aviv. Mit Atari trafen dort ein die beiden weiblichen Jungtiere Bahati und Motek sowie der Jungbulle Timbo. Neben den Afrikanischen Elefanten wurden auch Asiatische Elefanten in Tel Aviv bzw. Ramat Gan gehalten. Atari und ihre drei Begleiter waren die ersten Afrikaner dort. Da es sich bei ihnen um Jungtiere handelte, als sie eintrafen, brauchte es einige Jahre, ehe mit Nachwuchs bei ihnen zu rechnen war. Bevor die ersten Kälber geboren wurden, importierte der Zoo Ramat Gan bereits 1973 fünf weitere junge Afrikanische Elefantenkühe: Ettie, Tali, Katrina, Norris und Aviva. Geburt der Tochter Lara Timbo deckte die drei herangewachsenen Kühe, die mit ihm nach Israel gekommen waren, bevor er 1978 starb. So wurde zunächst (1974) von Bahati das Bullkalb Yossi geboren. 1977 war dann Atari an der Reihe und brachte ihren einzigen Nachwuchs, ihre Tochter Lara, zur Welt. Anfang 1978 folgte dann mit der Geburt von Sara der Nachwuchs von Motek. Da der Bulle Timbo bald danach starb, kam die Zucht in Ramat Gan damit erneut zum Erliegen. Atari entwickelte sich zur Leitkuh der nunmehr aus jungen Kühen und dem Bullkalb Yossi bestehenden Elefantengruppe. Zusammenleben in Ramat Gan 'Tod von Tali' Die Zusammensetzung der Gruppe blieb so weitgehend erhalten, bis 1981 Tali bei einer Behandlung von Wunden starb, die sie von Atari und dem heranwachsenen Yossi durch Stöße erhalten hatteTali (Sophie) at Ramat Gan Zoo, auf www.elephant.se.. 'Yossis Decktätigkeit' Einige Jahre später war Yossi dann soweit, sich mit den Kühen zu paaren, wobei er weder Atari noch Motek zu weiterem Nachwuchs verhalf. Offenbar war zumindest Atari dafür auch ihm gegenüber zu dominant, als dass sie ihm den Deckakt erlaubt hätte. Aufgrund der regen Zeugungstätigkeit von Yossi wuchs die Gruppe immens durch etliche weitere Kälber, die in Ramat Gan zur Welt kamen. Andere Kälber von Yossi wurde auswärts geboren, weil einige Kühe trächtig abgegeben wurden. Neben der Abgabe von Nachwuchsbullen wurden auch etliche Kühe abgegeben, da Yossi auch seine Mutter, seine Halbschwestern und auch seine Tochter Yoki deckte, so dass die Fluktuation innerhalb der Afrikanergruppe groß war. Ataris Tochter Lara gebar 1987 Yossis ersten Nachwuchs Junior, den sie zuerst nicht annahm, weshalb das Kalb zunächst Atari anvertraut wurde, die bei seiner Geburt nicht dabei gewesen war. Erst später wurden die drei Elefangenerationen zusammengebracht und Lara mit ihrem Kalb vertraut gemacht. 'Abreise von Ataris Tochter Lara' Zu den abgegeben Kühen gehörte auch Ataris Tochter Lara, die 1994 bei ihrer Abgabe an den Howletts Wild Animal Park in England bereits mit dem dritten Kalb Yossi trächtig war. Da ihre beiden ersten Kälber Bullen waren, die schon 1992 den Zoo Ramat Gan verließen (Junior und Limbo), ihre Tochter Issa aber erst in England zur Welt kam, hatte Atari seit der Abreise von Lara keine verwandten Tiere mehr bei sich auf der Anlage. 'Die weiterbestehende Kuhgruppe' In Ramat Gan blieben neben Yossi hingegen die drei ältesten Kühe, Atari, Bahati und Motek, die Kuh Norris und Yossis Tochter Yoki zurück, wobei Bahati, Norris und Yoki weiterhin von Yossi gedeckt wurden und Kälber zur Welt brachten. Katrina und Aviva kehrten 1994 aus dem Howletts Wild Animal Park zurück, gebaren aber keinen weiteren Nachwuchs mehr. Vermutlich nach ihrer Rückkehr wurde Katrina von Yossi angegriffen, so dass sie 2001 erneut den Zoo Ramat Gan verließ. Tod Schon mehr als zehn Jahre vor ihrem Tod hatte der zum mächtigen Elefantenbullen herangewachsene Yossi, der dazu genötigt war, in seiner Geburtsgruppe zu verbleiben, Atari den Rang abgelaufen. Am 03.04.2007 nun ging er auf sie zum Angriff über. Yossi schlug Atari um 14:00 Uhr herum vor den Augen der Besucher gegen die Mauer, so dass sie zu Boden ging. Während sie Laute von sich gab, schlug er weiter mit den Stoßzähnen nach ihr, so dass sie bald darauf starb. Sogleich wurde Yossi vom Personal isoliert, indes kam für Atari jede Hilfe zu spät. Seitdem wird der Bulle von den überlebenden Kühen getrennt gehalten. Dabei handelt es sich derzeit noch um Yossis Mutter Bahati und die Kuh Aviva. Norris und Motek sind in der Zwischenzeit gestorben, Yoki wurde bereits 2006 abgegeben, starb aber schon 2009 im Zoo Sóstó in Ungarn. Ataris Tochter Lara hat ihre Mutter nur um gut vier Jahre überlebt. Sie starb 2011 im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park. Ihre eigene Tochter Issa wiederum starb ebenfalls in Port Lympne nur ungefährt sechs Jahre nach ihrer Großmutter Atari am 11.04.2013. Von Ataris Nachkommen leben derzeit nur noch der Bulle Limbo im ZooParc Beauval in St. Aignan sur cher in Frankreich, und dessen dort geborenes Bullkalb Rungwe, Ataris Urenkel. Weblinks *Atari at Ramat Gan Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Murder in the elephant yard, Bericht von Ataris Tötung durch Yossi auf www.ynetnews.com. *The unnatural state of things: Why Yossi became a killer, Artikel mit Hintergründen zum Tod von Ataria auf www.haaretz.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Leitkuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Tansania Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Verstorben